Symbios-Issues
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ichigo is forced to team up with a U.S. Assassin to deal with Hollow-slaying when things get a little out of his control. They are then joined by a hero from another dimension to stop an even worse threat. Rated T for Language and Violence. May change it later. IchiRuki, OCxSoifon.
1. Prologues & Intros

**This is going to be a different story from my IchiHarem stories, but I will retain some elements from that, such as the **_**"Black Crescent"**_**. I'm also using myself as an OC, as well as an OC of my buddy crazyblade89's. If you want to get to know his OC better, then look up his story "Cyborgs & Symbiotes" under Misc. Comics. Now, on with the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpakuto/Symbiote"_

"_Hollow__"_

* * *

**Symbios-Issues**

_**On Exanton…**_

In the area known as Crag City, two heroes are sent to deal with their archenemy Yukon McSleez. These heroes are known as Cloak and the Blur. They have been fighting McSleez's army of deadly cyborgs for months now ever since a mutant incident when they first met. Right now, Blur was rushing through the robots like they were nothing. Cloak, on the other hand, wound up having to use his abilities to actually fight the robots off. He was making progress, though. Once they dealt with 300 of McSleez's cyborgs, they made their way to the evildoer's lair. "Dammit, Blur, couldn't you slow down a bit? I've got super agility, not super-speed!" said Cloak.

"It's not my fault you're only fast in the air. Maybe you should have Pitch give you a ride," said the arrogant bastard known as the Blur. Blur himself is a cyborg, but he fights the good fight, even if it means teaming up with Cloak and Pitch. While they work great together on the job, they have a bit of a rivalry off the job; this is most likely due to the fact that they still don't know each other's civilian identities. They got to the main lobby of 'McSleez, Inc.', the origin of the cyborgs. Before they could go any further, however, McSleez himself came with his latest creations—two giant robots called Megaton X-5.

The heroes didn't bother exchanging words with the megalomaniac. Instead, they went right to work, with Blur running circles around one of them while it kept firing at him. The robot's force field wound up being an issue until it spun around too much for it's circuitry to handle. The robot burst into flame before blowing to pieces. "Ha! Piece of cake!" said Blur.

Cloak was dealing with his the best way he could: using his webbing to block the sensors and getting behind the robot. Since the sight sensors were jammed, the robot couldn't put up a force field, therefore allowing Cloak to slice the metal menace apart using a sword made from his symbiote. Once the battle was done, the heroes turned to McSleez. "It's over, McSleez! Turn yourself in and things won't get ugly!" said Cloak.

"As if I would turn myself in like that!" With that, he pulled a lever and a glass cylinder came down on them. Blur moved out of the way, but Cloak wasn't fast enough. McSleez pushed a button, which revved up a machine that sent Cloak to another dimension.

"Cloak!" Blur yelled.

* * *

_**On Earth…**_

In St. Louis, an old lady was being held at gunpoint by a mugger **(A/N: Classic scenario, I know)**. "Give me all your money, you old hag!" said the mugger. The elderly woman feared for her life, so she proceeded to hand him the money. They didn't notice the silhouette of the person that landed behind the mugger. It was only when he spoke that the mugger acknowledged him.

"That's no way to treat your elders, buddy!" the figure said. "You forgot to say please!" The mugger recognized the figure as the den-master of the local Assassin's Guild, so he ran off, causing the Assassin to give chase. The Assassin knew the ins and outs of St. Louis, so he was very much well off. Add the Soul Reaper move 'Flash Step' to the mix and you have a trapped crook. The mugger was too scared to realize he reached a dead end, causing him to crash into a wall. The Assassin Flash Stepped behind the crook and unveiled his hidden blade. "I hate to do this since there's no contract on you, but I can't have you mugging old ladies in the night, pal. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you. Tell them Logan Washburn sent you," the Assassin, now identified as Logan Washburn, said before killing the crook. He looted the body and got only the old lady's money from the crook. "Damn it. This guy wasn't with Abstergo."

As it turns out, Logan hated doing the common jobs that the St. Louis Police Department should be doing. He thought back to a history he had with a woman who was still in his heart to this day. This woman was also the very first Soul Reaper he had ever met—Captain Soifon of Squad 2. At the time he had met her, Logan's aunt had passed away. Like a certain orange-haired Substitute, he could see spirits when he was young. He was trying to save his aunt from a hollow, almost getting himself killed in the process. It was Soifon who saved him after he saved his aunt. When Soifon performed the konso ritual on her, she decided to stay with the 14-year-old boy she had instantly grown fond of despite his age. That was due to the fact that he could see spirits alone. The best thing Logan could remember about that night was the kiss they shared, which lasted for 5 minutes. He would never forget that.

After he returned the money to the old lady, the U.S. mentor, Bill Miles called. "Yeah, Bill, what's up?"

"You have a new assignment, courtesy of Soul Society. Apparently, there have been a large number of hollows that the Substitute can't handle, even with the help of his friends. The Seireitei is still recovering from a war, and since the supernatural is your specialty, you're going to have to go to Karakura Town to assist him, understood?"

"Clear as day. I'll pack my things, and head for the airport first thing in the morning." Logan also has an advance version of spiritual awareness called 'pinpoint spirit sense', which is nifty when encountering Soul Reapers he knows about. "At last, we'll finally meet, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were not exactly having the best day right now, even after the 1000-Year Blood War. Right now, they were dealing with 5 strong hollows that usually take two apiece to take down…unless one of them had Ichigo as an opponent. The trouble is he usually gets ganged up on by three hollows and the Quincy Uryu Ishida, whom their friend Orihime Inoue is still not talking to, has to bail him out. Since the Soul Society is still recovering from the war, Karakura Town's ragtag team has to do the dirty work.

Needless to say, Ichigo wasn't too happy about it, but he understood the circumstances. Uryu wasn't in much of a better spot. Due to his role in the war—including his alliance with the Wandenreich—he was allowed _very_ limited contact with Soul Reapers. The only ones he's allowed to make contact with are the Squad 13 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, due to her being Ichigo's friend, Isshin Kurosaki—His parole officer—and Ichigo because of him being half-Quincy. They got done with the job and decided to go home. Uryu, however, decided to stop by the _'Kurosaki Clinic'_ to tell Isshin and Ichigo something.

"Hey, Uryu! Nice of you to drop by, but your parole meeting's not until next week," said Isshin.

"I know, Mr. Kurosaki, but I need to tell you and Ichigo something." That's when Ichigo came downstairs with his laptop in hand. At this point, he's already moved out of the house and into an abandoned gas station he and Sado Yasutora, AKA Chad, had fixed up. Ichigo called the place the _'Black Crescent'_ and it had become one of the hangouts for him and his friends, including Rukia and the Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

"What's up, Uryu? What do you need to talk about?" asked Ichigo. He knew from the look on Uryu's face that this wasn't going to be a Quincy-to-Quincy talk.

"I don't think I belong here at this moment. I'm not sure if I could take anymore of being rejected by our friends, especially Orihime. I think I'm going to go to a medical school outside of Japan, which means I won't be helping you on the hollow hunts, Ichigo," said Uryu.

'_Oh great, even more bad news,'_ thought Ichigo. "So what you're saying is that you're trying to leave the team?"

"I'm afraid so. The medical school I'm going to is in Germany, which means that I'm going to have limited contact with a phone once I start." _'Not that Orihime would care, after what I've done'_ he added mentally. Ichigo just had a smirk on his face.

"You may be leaving the team, pal, but you'll always have a place with us. Don't forget it," he said before extending his hand to Uryu. The said Quincy looked shocked, but then smiled and shook Ichigo's hand. "You might want to keep your cross, though. You'll never know when you might need it."

"I agree. If your Quincy power starts to come through, remember to rely on Zangetsu to help out."

"Gotcha." The next day, everyone except Orihime was present to see their friend off. This didn't surprise anyone, as they knew about her grudge against him. Ichigo was the last to leave the airport because he picked up a strange spiritual pressure. He saw Yoruichi Shihoin holding a sign, so he figured that she was waiting for someone. He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Yoruichi saw who she was waiting for and held up the sign. He wasn't very fluent in Japanese, but he also knew that the Soul Society understood English very well, so he didn't have to strain his brain too much. Yoruichi went to greet him. "Hi there. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Welcome to Karakura Town," she said.

"I'm Logan Washburn. It's nice to meet you, Lady Shihoin," said Logan.

"So you're the Assassin I've heard rumors about."

"Rumors are bad for one's ear, Milady." Yoruichi was amused by that comment.

"I hear you're going to help our Substitute Soul Reaper with the Hollow problem he's been having. Any questions before I show you around?" she asked.

"Yes: when do I start?"

CHAPTER 1 END

**This took a whole week to get written. I hope it was a good start, because it was pretty tough to get the introductory prologues written just right.**


	2. First Hollow Of The Day

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio/TV/Foreign Language"_

"_**Zanpakuto/ Symbiote**__"_

"_**Hollow"**_

"_Store Name"_

* * *

**First Hollow of the Day**

Yoruichi had already given Logan a tour of Karakura Town and were on their way to the _Urahara Shoten_. During their walk, she had decided to tell him about the 13 Court Guard Squads, unaware that he had already met the Captains of Squads 2 & 6, fought the Squad 6 Lieutenant while he was in a gigai, and hung out with Squad 13's Lieutenant when she was a 4th seat, when he was younger. "The 13 Court Guard Squads before the Winter War consisted of—and mind you, Logan, that I'll only tell you of the Captains and Lieutenants—Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake; Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant/'daughter' Nemu; Squad 11 Captain and fight-seeker Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi; Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto; Squad 9 Captain Kaname Tosen and his Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi; Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and his Lieutenant Nanao Ise; Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamora and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba; Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai; Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori; Squad 4's Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu; Squad 3's Gin Ichimaru and Izuru Kira; Squad 2's Soifon and Marechiyo Omaeda; and finally the Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Chojiro Sasakibe. Anything you want to say before I go on?"

"Yes, I already knew about this roster since I met Soifon personally. I also met Renji, 4th seat Rukia Kuchiki, and Captain Kuchiki. Please excuse my lack of respect, Lady Shihoin," said Logan.

"That's okay. Sometimes the rude ones are the hottest," she said, causing Logan to blush madly. That doesn't happen too often, but Yoruichi had just met him and has already figured out how to get to him with her flirty side. "Although, you're going to have to tell me about that encounter you had with Soifon."

"That's a story for another time, Milady."

"Okay, I won't ask about it for now. As I've said, there was a change in the roster since Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen defected. Their replacements are Kensei Muguruma for Squad 9; Shinji Hirako for Squad 5; and Rojuro 'Rose' Ortobashi for Squad 3. Rukia even became the Squad 13 Lieutenant, the first one since Kaien Shiba 50 years ago. After the Wandenreich attacked the first time, though, the current roster has Kyoraku as the Head Captain, Nanao and Genshiro Okikiba as his Lieutenants, Lieutenant Kotetsu in charge of Squad 4 following Unohana's death, courtesy of Kenpachi." That made Logan's blood boil. "and unfortunately, no one is leading Squad 8 officially, so Kyoraku has to look after that one."

"_Requiescat en Pace, _Captains_,"_ Logan said. Yoruichi looked at him, confused as to what he was saying. "I learned a bit of Italian during a few trips to Europe. That means 'Rest in Peace'. I also take a few cues from the legendary assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

"It sounds like Ezio was a major influence in your studies."

"Yeah, him and Altair Ibn La'Ahad. They were-"Before he could finish, they heard screams coming from the alleyways. Once they got there, they saw an orange-haired punk stomping someone's face into the ground…again.

"Oh man, not this guy again!" one of the other punks said. It didn't take long for Logan to assess the situation, since he saw a memorial site being vandalized, at least in his eyes. Apparently, the guy beating them up shared the same point of view.

"Now how many times am I going to say it? Don't mess with the memorials!" Once he said it, the punks ran off yelling 'mommy!' He then heard a whistle and turned around.

"Now that's what I call a number," said Logan. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper." Both Ichigo and Yoruichi were surprised by his remark, but Ichigo remained suspicious.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"Ichigo! That's no way to treat your new ally," Yoruichi said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yoruichi? I don't think we even know him. I know I don't," Ichigo said as Logan straightened up the memorial.

"My name's Logan Washburn. I've been sent here by the U.S Assassin's Guild on behalf of the Soul Society. Only the Head Captain, Yoruichi, and some guy named Kisuke Urahara know about this, but I have a funny feeling some other Soul Reapers will find out as well." Just then, they heard a Hollow's howl.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance, but I'm still confused as to how you can help in at least killing Hollows."

"Nth metal blades, even the sword," Logan said, pointing to the sword on his back.

* * *

Once they arrived at the source of the howl, they got a good look at the Hollow. It looked like a black Pterodactyl with a white mask. It smelled Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure and looked on the ground. Afterwards, it swooped down at the trio, with Logan Flash Stepping above it.

'_He knows the Flash Step?'_ Ichigo and Yoruichi thought at the same time. The Assassin managed to grab on to the tail of the Hollow, but it kept flying at a fast speed. Slowly, Logan managed to make it to the wings before it started to spin, forcing him to tighten his grip.

"What the- Hey! This is one screwed-up rodeo here! I think I lasted longer than 8 seconds!" When the Hollow shook him up a bit, Logan decided it was time to get serious. He cut the wing in order to ground the Hollow, but it also resulted in him losing the sword, which Yoruichi managed to catch. They landed on a building with Logan landing on one foot and one knee and the Hollow rolling 3-4 times before it straightened up. Logan reached behind his back just as the ugly bastard charged at him. He pulled out a revolver containing bullets coated in Nth metal and shot it in the skull, purifying it in the process.

Ichigo and Yoruichi came up to the top of the roof, concerned about the gunshot. They looked around to find him slouched on one knee still holding the gun and trying to catch his breath. "Hey, are you alright, Logan?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from Logan. That is when Ichigo noticed the unique shape of the gun. "What kind of gun is that?"

"Colt .45 Revolver. Used in the American Civil War. I've got a second one of these things. The ammo I use is coated in Nth metal, just like my blades," he said as he put the revolver away. "I only use these things as a last resort and my hidden blades weren't going to cut it."

"I see. Here's your sword back," said Yoruichi, handing Logan his sword.

"Thank you, milady." As he was fixing himself up, another Soul Reaper arrived—one Logan knew.

"Lady Yoruichi, are you alright? I heard a gunshot in your general area, then the Hollow disappeared, and so I decided to check and see if you were alright!" she said in one breath. This amused the other three big-time, even getting Ichigo to smile without Rukia being there for once.

"I'm okay, Soifon. My new friend here, whom you've already met, dealt with the Hollow for us. The gunshot came from him and into the Hollow's ugly head. And besides, Ichigo would've protected me." This earned Ichigo the 'traditional Soifon Death-Glare'. These two could hardly be called friends; the only things they have in common are the fact that they were trained under Yoruichi, and the fact that they both keep a scowl on their faces. It's usually more intimidating on Ichigo's part, given his reputation.

"Wait, what do you mean I already know your new friend, Lady Yoruichi?"

"It's exactly as she said it, Soifon," Logan said, turning around to face Soifon and taking his hood off in the process. Soifon gasped as she saw his face. "It's good to see you again."

"It's you…Logan."

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**I know, readers hate cliffhangers. But I need some material for the next chapter. Stay tuned for that chapter, "Reunion! Logan and Soifon!".**


	3. Reunion! Logan and Soifon!

**Reunion! Logan and Soifon!**

Soifon just stood there in the same state of shock that Ichigo was in, but for a different reason; where Ichigo was surprised that Soifon would even associate herself with someone that wasn't a Soul Reaper, Soifon was shocked that the man in front of her was the same boy she saved from a Hollow 8 years ago. What was even more surprising was the fact that she was about to come to tears. Logan knew the reason why, so he came up to her and hugged her, ignoring Ichigo's warning about Suzumebachi. Soifon returned the hug and cried in his chest.

While this was going on, Yoruichi just stood there smiling at both the scene in front of her as well as the look on Ichigo's face. "Okay, what's going on? Is the Apocalypse happening?" asked Ichigo. Yoruichi and Logan busted out laughing. Logan managed to recover.

"No, Kurosaki, the Apocalypse isn't happening yet. Soifon and I met 8 years back, but that's a story for another time," he said. Ichigo wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"Why don't you tell me at my place?"

"Fine, if it will get you off my case."

"Good idea. Soifon and I haven't been to the _Black Crescent_ before. I hope it looks nice," said Yoruichi.

"I just sent a message to Kisuke telling him to meet us there. I hope Soifon is willing to put up with him." Said assassin took a deep breath before nodding her head at him.

"Let's go," said Soifon.

* * *

They managed to get to the hideout since Ichigo and Yoruichi knew the city the best. Once they got there, Soifon immediately went to inspecting it. The place was an abandoned gas station that Ichigo and Chad managed to convert into Ichigo's living space. When Soifon saw that everything was neatly arranged and dust-free, she turned to the owner with a smirk on her face. "Wow, Ichigo, I'm impressed. You actually have a living space that's up to par."

"Do you mind telling me what that's supposed to mean?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Take a look around you. This place is actually tolerable for an average noble to be in. It's no wonder you and Rukia are still friends."

"Thanks, I guess." Believe it or not, that was the first compliment that Soifon has paid him in all of his four years of being a Soul Reaper. Just as they finished talking, Kisuke Urahara, the owner of the _Urahara Shoten_ and the one person in the entire world that Soifon actually hates, entered the door.

"Nice place you got here, Ichigo. It looks like you got all of the essentials: carpet flooring, a nice living room, good bedrooms and bathrooms…" he said before Logan interrupted him.

"Soifon already did the inspection, Mr. Urahara, so don't waste your breath," he said, causing Kisuke to whine. The other three occupants couldn't stop laughing.

"So you're the Assassin that the Guild sent, am I right?" the shopkeeper said, catching Soifon's attention.

"Yeah, I was sent here as backup for Kurosaki and his friends." It was then that Soifon decided to interrupt the discussion.

"Logan, I think it's time you told both stories," she said.

"It started 8 years ago…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Logan Washburn, please come to the front office,"_ the Principal's assistant said over the loudspeaker. Logan went to the Principal's office as was requested. He was surprised to see his grandmother there._

"_Logan, I wanted to tell you that Aunt Donna died. I was wondering if you would like to come home," said Grandma Linda. Logan was shocked to hear this. For several weeks, his Aunt Donna has been suffering a stroke. She happened to be his favorite aunt, second was his Aunt Betty._

"_I think…I'll go home," said a young Logan. On the day of the funeral, Logan waited until after the funeral to visit his aunt's grave…at Midnight on the same night. Once he got there he saw his Aunt Donna's spirit at the grave. Since he could see spirits ever since he was young, he had nothing to fear if they were human-like. He stood there, apologizing to her for not attending the funeral. She knew her nephew well enough to know that he can't stand funerals so she didn't mind one bit that he didn't attend. It was then that they heard a Hollow's howl and saw the beast come out of the woods. This hollow was basically a giant wolf-like creature. It sniffed around until it detected both Logan's and Aunt Donna's spiritual energy._

_Logan and his aunt made a break for it, going faster and faster when the Hollow got closer. He then decided to grab a stick and swing it at the giant monster in hopes of getting it away from its target soul. The plan worked a little too well as the Hollow sent Logan hurdling towards a tree. He struggled to get up, but he was having a bit of difficulty. Luckily he was still conscious enough to see the beast being killed at the last second. The figure was still cloaked in the shadows, but Logan knew that the silhouette was female. The mysterious woman placed the hilt of her sword on Aunt Donna's head once she found her. Aunt Donna made one last request to both of them before she left._

"_I don't know who you are, but I thank you. I want you to look after my nephew Logan. Make sure he's in good health. And Logan," she said, catching Logan's attention, "stay out of trouble. If you have any problems with anything, tell your friends. Don't keep it to yourself."_

"_I understand, Aunt Donna. It was good to see you one more time," Logan said. Aunt Donna smiled, having found peace in telling Logan that last piece of advice. The woman turned to him as the moon finally shone through the clouds, revealing a beautiful young woman of what looked like Chinese descent. She had a revealing uniform on her, showing her back, and her hair was in two pigtails with gold rings at the end of each one. Logan found himself blushing because of this. There was one feature on her face that he figured was pretty normal: her scowl. He didn't know who she was trying to scare off, but it wouldn't work on him. Given the fact that he traveled the country with his family, as well as get into a few fights because of his ability to see spirits, he developed a scowl of his own._

_The woman took a few steps closer to Logan, so as not to frighten him, before she began speaking. Logan fell in love once he heard her voice. "That was stupid of you to try and fight that Hollow by yourself…but it was also brave of you. My name is Shaolin Feng, but you can call me Soifon. What's your name?"_

"_Logan Washburn, and thanks for helping out. If it weren't for you that…Hollow or whatever it's called…would've had me for a Midnight snack." This earned a giggle from Soifon._

"_How about we compare stories. It doesn't look like the Hollow did much of a number on you and it's the least I could do for your aunt."_

"_Okay," said Logan. He and Soifon spoke about their pasts, including her former mentor Yoruichi Shihoin and his closest friends. Logan saw that Soifon was saddened that she didn't have any close friends. "You know, Soifon, if you want, you could talk to me about any issues you might have. You can find me by my spiritual energy, so we could hang out at any time."_

"_I'd like that," she said with a smile. "I also noticed how fast you were running. If I recall correctly, that is just above human speed. It won't take long to teach you this technique. It should help you increase your speed to superhuman levels." Soifon was right, it didn't take Logan long to learn the technique. He was already running at a faster pace than normal. Little did either of them know that this was going to be the basis for Logan's Flash Step. He saw on his watch that the time was 4:00._

'Oh man, thank goodness I don't have school tomorrow morning,'_ he thought. Soifon then came up to him._

"_Let me guess: It's time for you to go home, isn't it?" she asked with sadness. Logan nodded sadly. It was then that Soifon did the one thing he didn't expect her to do: Kiss him on the lips. Logan didn't expect this, but he reacted by embracing her and kissing her back. "That was so we wouldn't forget each other," she said once they broke away._

"_Thanks for everything, Soifon."_

"_It's not a problem. I've got no doubt that the Head Captain isn't going to be happy about me being late, but who cares? I'll just tell him that we have a potential new ally; we just need to show you the ropes. I'll only tell him and one other captain about you. Perhaps Byakuya Kuchiki could volunteer."_

"_Alright, I'll only tell Lacy, Cory, and JR about what happened, but the kiss stays between us until the time is right." She nodded, agreeing with the plan._

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

"…and that's pretty much what happened," said Logan, finishing up the story. Ichigo was the first to overcome his shock.

"So what happened between then and now?"

"Funny you should say that. I figured that Soifon was busy with paperwork and training, so they sent Captain Kuchiki as promised. He confirmed my suspicions. What I didn't know was that he also brought his arrogant bastard of a Lieutenant with him at first. When I first met Renji, he and I got into a little fight in the back parking lot at our school. From what Soifon told me, I figured that Renji used to be on Squad 11, who fight with reckless abandon. Because of that and the fact that he was in a gigai, which restricted his movements a little, I wound up kicking his ass.

"Captain Kuchiki helped me improve on my hand-to-hand skills a little bit, even if he did smirk at Renji's humiliation. Starting with the next year I saw him, instead of bringing Renji, he brought his little sister Rukia. As it turns out, Captain Kuchiki assigned me as Rukia's bodyguard while he went Hollow hunting. During that time, Rukia became sort of a little sister to me. My time with Rukia allowed her to teach me Spiritual Power manipulation, which is where I learned my favorite energy attack," said Logan.

"Favorite energy attack? What would that be?" asked Yoruichi, getting a smirk from Logan.

"Follow me outside," he said. They followed him outside, where he demonstrated his technique. "Chidori," he said before electricity came from his right hand. He took off the jacket and gloves to prove it wasn't fake. The others were very impressed.

"So you've mastered Chidori, huh? I'm impressed. It actually takes years to manipulate that technique with ease," said Kisuke. Yoruichi and Soifon nodded at this.

"Yeah, you're right, Urahara. It did take me a while. Ever since I've joined the Assassin's Guild, I haven't had any contact with any Soul Reapers whatsoever. It pretty much bugged the living crap out of me, but I knew something was up when I sensed that Rukia's spiritual pressure went off the map while some big uncontrolled mass of power just suddenly came up. It didn't take Spirit Sense to pick that up. I searched for the source using my spiritual pressure and eventually found it in Karakura. When I looked in the database for the population, I found the only guy in the entire city with orange hair was Ichigo Kurosaki. His spiritual pressure came on the map not too long before I joined the Guild."

"But why did you join the Assassin's Guild in the first place?" Soifon asked.

Logan sighed. "Alright, I'll come clean with you. I didn't join willingly. I was drafted. Apparently, the U.S. mentor Bill Miles believes I have some sort of hidden power aside from my ability to see spirits and my Chidori power. He said something about the 'Pieces of Eden' and 'The Ones Who Came Before'. I honestly have no clue what he's talking about. He also knew about my history with you, Soifon, and with that, combined with the 'hidden power' thing, he wanted to get to me before Abstergo Industries did," he explained.

"You mean the Ibuprofen people?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, Kurosaki, the Ibuprofen people. However, that company is a modern day front for the Assassins' longtime enemy, the Knights Templar." Everyone gasped in shock.

"I read up on the Templars. Those guys were bad news. But I thought the Assassin Ezio Auditore got rid of them," said Ichigo.

"Actually, he only got rid of the Borgia family and the remainder of the Byzantine Empire. There is no way any one person could take down all of the Templars by himself," Logan explained.

"So I take it that since you've been in the Assassin's Guild that you specialize in stealth kills as well?" asked Soifon.

"When the situation calls for it. I've still got nothing on you or Lady Shihoin here. I bet that if I was on your guys' hit list, I would be dead in an instant." Just then they saw a bright light in the sky flash for a few seconds before hearing a thud, so Logan and Ichigo decided to check it out, getting ahead of the others.

* * *

A black figure happened to be the thing that fell on Ichigo's roof. It was none other than Cloak, who got sent to Earth thanks to Yukon McSleez's machine. He shook his head before observing his surroundings. "Blur? Pitch? Where are you guys? As a matter of fact, where am I?"

"You're on Earth," said Ichigo, who just arrived with Logan using 'Bringer Light'.

"Who are you?" Cloak asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Mine's Logan Washburn, but I was about to ask you the same question," said Logan.

"My name is Cloak."

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

**2,363 words, the longest document I have ever written. **

**That's right, folks, Cloak is back! Remember that he, his friends Blur and Pitch, and his arch nemesis Yukon McSleez are owned by my buddy crazyblade89.**

**I own the Logan Washburn character.**

**Tite Kubo owns **_**Bleach.**_


	4. A New Patient at the Clinic!

**Okay, readers, I guess I should explain myself about Ichigo's 'Bringer Light'. In this story, he will have regained his Fullbring powers after the war, given that he is the combination of a Soul Reaper, a Hollow, a Quincy, and a human all rolled up in one. Don't get me wrong, he'll still have a bit of trouble. He's just trying to learn how to use them.**

* * *

**A New Patient at the Clinic!**

The two Earthlings just stood there trying to find out the motives of the being in front of them, but he refused to give an answer, only answering Logan's question regarding his name. _'This is weird. He's just standing there, probably waiting for one of us to make a move. He's silent, like he's hiding something. Or maybe he just wants to get on Kurosaki's nerves. Either way, I don't like it one bit'_ Logan thought.

"Okay, that's it! I don't know why you're here, but I don't have all day to wait for an answer. Either you give me one or I'll force it out!" exclaimed Ichigo as he went into his Fullbringer state, shocking Logan in the process. Cloak fired two thick strings of webbing from his wrists, forcing the two to duck. Unfortunately, the webbing landed on the buildings behind them, allowing Cloak to use it as a sling-shot to propel him forward, kicking Ichigo and Logan into a building.

"Okay, Kurosaki, it looks like we'll have to force it out!" Logan said as he and Ichigo recovered from the impact. They landed on their feet and looked up to see another web heading for them. Luckily, they moved out of the way just in time. Ichigo and Logan grabbed their swords to see if they couldn't cut him. Cloak sent another barrage of webbing heading straight for them. Logan managed to Flash Step onto the side of a building and use super-speed to run along the wall, Flash Stepping to another building before he got hit. It didn't save him however, as Cloak managed to whip right around and hit him as soon as he hit the next building he was on. _'Damn it. I couldn't shake him,'_ he thought as he fell 8 stories to the ground.

Ichigo wasn't having much better luck on his end. While he could stand in the air thanks to his Bringer Light, Cloak kept dodging him due to being more agile. He took a brief glance at Logan, who was winded from the fall but still alive. _'That's good. Now all I have to worry about is this guy.'_ Just as he thought that, Cloak formed a sword from his symbiote and struck at Ichigo, who, to the former's amazement, wasn't hurt.

'_What the-?'_ Cloak thought before Ichigo interrupted him.

"I bet you're wondering why you couldn't hurt me, aren't you. If I use anything Hollow-based, a Hierro forms around me, acting as a protective shell reinforced by my Spiritual Pressure. Now, let me show you something," he said. "Blut Arterie, Getsuga Tensho!" The reinforced Getsuga managed to nick Cloak as he dodged at the last second.

Meanwhile, Logan managed to get up with what consciousness he still had. He knew about Ichigo's Getsuga, but he didn't know about his other powers. He locked on to Cloak's Spirit Energy and discovered that he had two of them. He then heard Cloak speak. "I had fun here, fellas, but I'm afraid I have to go! See you later!" Cloak said before slinging off. Ichigo was more concerned about his teammate than he was their opponent.

"Are you okay?" he asked the Assassin.

"Yeah, I just need to get patched up. You're going to have to tell me about your other powers, Kurosaki."

"Okay, but only since you told me about your history with Soifon. And could you please call me 'Ichigo'? If we're going to be teammates, then we need to be on a first-name basis."

"Gotcha." Just then Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Soifon arrived, with Soifon shoving Ichigo out of the way.

"Oh my God, Logan, are you alright? You look like you need to be patched up quite a bit!" she said, causing Logan to smirk and the others, aside from Ichigo, to laugh at her antics. The orange-haired Substitute just shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you, Soifon."

"I know someone who could patch you up. His name is Isshin Kurosaki, and he runs a clinic inside his own home. He's also the former Squad 10 Captain, as well as Ichigo's dad," Kisuke suggested.

"Thanks, Mr. 'Green-Gi'," said Logan. Yoruichi snickered at the nickname.

"Okay, I've heard Kisuke being called a lot of things. Shop owner, Lazy Bastard, Hat-n-Clogs, but never Green-Gi," she said, pointing at Soifon, Ichigo, and then Logan for their respective nicknames.

"I figured that someone called him 'Hat-n-Clogs' by now, so I just thought I'd call him something else."

"That's a good one, but you can use 'Hat-n-Clogs' if you want. I'm not the only one who's called him that," Ichigo stated. Soifon put Logan's arm around her shoulder, trying to walk towards the clinic.

"I love you, Logan, but you're pretty heavy," she said.

"Sorry, Soifon," Logan said.

"It's alright." Just then, Yoruichi took the other arm and put it over her shoulder.

"You know, Soifon, that if you try to carry a big guy like him, you're bound to strain your back. I'll help you get him to the clinic," the Shihoin princess said.

* * *

Ichigo slowed his pace down so that Soifon and Yoruichi could keep up while carrying Logan. They managed to get to the _Kurosaki Clinic_ in one piece. "You two remember my dad's routine. I need you to watch out when I open the door," Ichigo said to the girls, who nodded. He knocked on the door as they got out of the way. Once the door opened, Isshin came flying out ready to tackle his son. Luckily, the latter dodged out of the way. "Alright, Dad, could you cut that out? You've got a patient!"

Isshin looked at Logan and knew instantly that it was time to stop fooling around. "What happened to him?" the crazy doctor asked.

"The same thing that would've happened to me had I not been in my Fullbringer state."

"Essentially, they met a weird person in black and Logan wound up landing on his back from an 8 story tall building," Yoruichi explained. Isshin's eyes widened at this as he and Ichigo took the wounded Assassin to the clinic part of the house. "No use in standing out here, Soifon. Let's go in."

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi." Normally, Soifon would protest going into the Kurosaki household, given her small rivalry with Ichigo as well as her not-so-fondness for the Shiba Clan, but she was too distraught over Logan's injuries to do so. While she was thinking about the day, a Hell Butterfly landed on her nose, causing Yoruichi to laugh a little. "It appears that Head Captain Kyoraku is sending the first 4 Soul Reapers that recovered from the war."

"Oh yeah? And who are they?" asked Yoruichi.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad 6, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10."

"Has anyone else recovered?"

"Yes, but not fully. Our biggest worry would be hiding Logan from Hitsugaya."

"No it's not," Yoruichi said. Soifon looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Our biggest problem isn't Toshiro, but Rangiku." That's when Soifon remembered Rangiku's personality.

"If she even TRIES taking Logan away from me, she will DIE!" Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at Soifon's antics today.

"You've been acting up more than usual, my little bee. I am glad you've found someone to love, though." Just as Yoruichi said that, Ichigo came out to tell them the news regarding their object of conversation.

"He's doing fine, you two. Logan just needs some rest. From the looks of things, you need some too, Soifon. Do you guys want some tea or something?"

'_Ichigo didn't even address Lady Yoruichi. I guess while he knew her habits, he's just trying to establish a friendship with me due to common grounds. I guess I could try, seeing as he helped Logan out'_ Soifon thought. "I think I'll pass on the tea, Ichigo. Thank you anyways."

"Okay, what about you, Yoruichi?"

"I'll take a cup, Ichigo." Ichigo started pouring the tea for him and Yoruichi. "By the way, Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia are coming here. You would do best not to interrupt Toshiro and Isshin's game of 'catch-up'."

"Thanks for the tip. That reminds me, Karin and Yuzu are asleep. I would prefer it if no one disturbed them."

"My apologies, Ichigo. I didn't mean to get so loud. As a Captain and the Leader of the Stealth Force, I need to stay composed."

"Hey, no worries. I think I even know what got you angry like that," he said as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw the 4 Soul Reapers in the doorway.

"Hi, Ichigo, how are you doing tonight?" asked Rukia.

"I've been good. I don't know about Soifon, though. Would you like to come in? Members of the Kuchiki Clan and my dad's old squad are always welcome," he said as the Soul Reapers entered one-by-one. "Sorry, Renji, but my dad doesn't have a place set up for pineapple-haired baboons."

"Very funny, Ichigo. Now let me through," said Renji, pushing the Substitute out of the way. When he got in the living room, Rukia smacked him in the head. "Ow! Rukia, do you mind telling me what that was for?!"

"A) Keep your voice down because Yuzu and Karin are still asleep; and B) Ichigo said there was no room for pineapple-haired baboons," said Rukia. Renji knew that this was an inside joke between Ichigo, Byakuya, and Rukia. It was also one he didn't appreciate.

"It's better to be a baboon than a midget! At least we can climb trees!" This earned him another smack in the head.

"Keep quiet, you two. I sense something," said Toshiro. It took Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku a little bit before they could sense it too.

"Renji, it's him," Rukia whispered to her childhood friend.

"It seems like it, but apparently, he's gotten stronger. Must be that 'special training' Captain Kuchiki mentioned." Unfortunately for them, Toshiro heard the conversation. He concentrated his spirit energy on the source of the Spiritual Pressure until he found the door leading to the clinic. Normally, he could just shrug it off, but the conversation between Rukia and Renji was disturbing him so he decided to check it out.

* * *

The Lieutenants followed him into the clinic where he saw the source of the power—and the topic of Rukia and Renji's conversation. "Do you two know him?" Toshiro asked. Rukia was the one who answered the question.

"His name is Logan Washburn and he's from the United States of America. Even though I'm older than he is, he's been kind of a big brother to me, always finding things for us to do while Byakuya was out on a Hollow hunt." She then noticed the bracers on his arms. "Well what do you know? It looks like the special training was a recruitment into the Assassin's Guild. He's more like Captain Soifon than I gave him credit for."

"What about you, Renji? How do you know him?" Ichigo and Rukia snickered at what was going to be Renji's answer.

"He…kind of kicked my ass the first time I met him," said Renji.

"Well, what would you expect, Renji? You were in a gigai with a limiter placed on you," stated Rukia.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Rangiku decided to have a good look at the sleeping patient. She was mainly admiring his physique, something that even Rukia couldn't avoid looking at despite a hidden crush on Ichigo.

"I have to say, Rukia, you picked a good-looking brother-figure. I can't wait to bed him," said the Squad 10 Lieutenant.

"You just signed your own death warrant, Rangiku. That's Soifon's boyfriend there," said Ichigo.

"Really? Do you think she'll share?"

"I doubt it. Even if she would, it would most likely be with Yoruichi." Just then, Logan started to stir. Rangiku got a closer look at him when he opened his eyes to look around.

"Wow, brown eyes too? I hate Captain Soifon so much now," said Rangiku.

"Rukia? Renji? Ichigo, what's going on?" Logan asked. It made Rangiku even more attracted to him to hear his voice.

"Apparently, Head Captain Kyoraku sent Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku here because they were the first to fully heal after the war against the Quincies."

"Now that he's awake and we're not directly below your sisters' bedroom, Ichigo…It's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!"

"I figured you were Captain Hitsugaya, but I wanted to be sure. Soifon told me that you're a child prodigy," Logan said.

"And I'm Rangiku! I would love to go to dinner with you! I know this great place in the downtown district that serves great Italian food! It'll be easy on your wallet too," said Rangiku, excited to be able to talk to him.

"That sounds nice, but I'm already taken. Been so for 8 years," said Logan, shocking Toshiro and saddening Rangiku. "Hey, don't worry too much about it. I'll treat you, Soifon, and Yoruichi to lunch someday.

"I would like that."

"We all have to rest up. It's been a long day," said Ichigo. The others nodded in agreement.

CHAPTER 4 END

* * *

**I should point out that Soifon is going to be out of character a few times in this story. I also hope that you're happy about Toshiro and Renji finally being in one of my stories.**


	5. Meet & Greet!

**Meet & Greet!**

Logan woke up the next morning to see—much to his surprise—Soifon curled up in the same bed with him. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was asleep. Logan also had a feeling that it was to protect him from Rangiku, who had a seductive eye out on him like he had a large bull's-eye on his chest. He would be classified as an idiot if he didn't think that Rangiku was attractive, but he also knew who he was in love with. Logan Washburn would do his damnedest to continue his loyalty for the Squad 2 Captain.

The Assassin decided to tease Soifon a bit while she was asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, but she did nothing; he kissed her on the right cheek, and she squeezed her eyes; he kissed her on the neck and she moaned; on the jaw, same thing. He finally moved up and kissed her lips, and she kissed back. They pulled back and she opened her eyes with a smile on her face. "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Logan said.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," said Soifon. She then straddled him as their lips met again, this time their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. She moaned into the kiss as Logan moved his right hand up her back to untie the top of her uniform while his left hand rubbed her ass and squeezed it. Soifon knew that they were longing for each other for too long. She knew that they would get the opportunity to make love to each other for the first time sometime, just not today; much to their chagrin, Isshin opened the door to check on Logan. "Dammit, Isshin, couldn't you have waited?!"

"Sorry, Soifon, but it is my clinic. I just wanted to see how my patient is doing," the elder Kurosaki said. He even had his trademark perverted grin on his face since he knew what they were about to do.

"I'm doing fine, doc, but if you don't get that dumb look off your face, then I'm afraid that the doctor will become a patient," Logan stated. Isshin knew that Logan would make good on his promise, so he just left to complain to Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin. "Well, there goes our morning. May as well see what's for breakfast." Soifon nodded, retying her Stealth Force uniform that Logan untied.

* * *

After Isshin explained the situation, he saw that everyone had a different look on their faces. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi snickered, Toshiro and Yuzu were shocked, Rangiku fell asleep, and Karin continued eating her breakfast. "Well, Dad, that's what you get for barging into a room without knocking. At least he gave you a warning," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, if I recall right, Ichigo usually sent you flying out the window whenever you did your usual 'wake-up call'," Rukia stated. That is when Logan and Soifon joined them for breakfast, Soifon taking a seat next to Yoruichi and Logan taking a seat beside Rukia, messing her hair up in the process. Ichigo could see the 'brother-sister' bond between the two. He smiled, knowing that there was someone in the World of the Living that she could see as a big brother.

The twins took a glance at Logan and wound up drooling. He noticed this and turned to speak to their brother. "Hey, Ichigo, do you mind telling them that I'm not a pedophile." Now Yuzu and Karin were blushing in embarrassment as everyone laughed at the joke. Karin wound up knocking Toshiro in the back of the head while Yuzu muttered a quick 'sorry' to him. "Nah, I'm just trying to lighten mine and Soifon's moods after your dad interrupted our morning."

"Oh, well in that case, would you two like some pancakes?" Yuzu asked. "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, by the way."

"And I'm Karin," the black-haired twin said.

"Nice to meet you both," Logan said. "Pancakes sound great to me. What about you, Soifon?" She nodded in agreement. Ichigo decided to speak up.

"Hey, Logan, 'Hat-n-Clogs' called. He said that he wants to meet us at his shop today."

"Oh yeah, what for?"

"I don't know the full details, but he said that he wants to introduce you to the rest of the team."

"But with Uryu Ishida gone, that just leaves Chad and Orihime, doesn't it?" asked Toshiro.

"And Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizurio as well. Knowing Kisuke, though, there could be others." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Ichigo, Rukia, Logan, Soifon, and Yoruichi went down to the _Urahara Shoten_. "Hey, Kisuke, we're here!" Ichigo announced. The shopkeeper opened the sliding doors that led to the back.

"Ah, Ichigo, Logan, Soifon, Rukia, AND Yoruichi, I'm glad you could all make it. Follow me to my underground training room," Kisuke said as he led the others down to the cellar. When they got to the bottom, Logan couldn't believe his eyes.

"You've got to kidding me! This place is huge!" he exclaimed. Kisuke decided to chime in with his not-so-funny joke.

"Yeah, you're telling me! Who could've imagined something like this…?" Ichigo interrupted him by materializing Zangetsu and clocking him in the head with the hilt.

"Could you cut the crap, Kisuke!? We all know you built this training area! I've got one under the _Black Crescent _too!" He stated as Kisuke got back up.

"Right, well, now that that's ruined…okay, you guys, you can come on out!" Just then, 5 more people came out from behind the cliffs. Of course, everyone but Logan recognized each one of them. "The one in the hoodie is who I was talking about. I would like for you all to introduce yourselves." After Kisuke said that, a girl with black hair down to her shoulders and spiked up on top walked up and spoke.

"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo's childhood friend. It's nice to meet you. Just so you know, I pride myself in being the second strongest woman in Karakura." With that, Tatsuki went back to the others as a big guy, who was taller than Logan, came up.

"I'm Sado Yasutora, Ichigo's best friend. My friends like to call me 'Chad'." Just then, a crazed idiot got right up in Logan's face.

"I'm Keigo Asano, Ichigo's second best friend, and quite the ladies' man! I can hook you up with the best chicks in town…" Keigo got interrupted by Ichigo clocking him with Zangetsu's hilt. "You're so mean, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, and you're a loudmouth who isn't even in my 'Top 10 Best Friends' list. I'll put Chizuru on that before I put you. Plus, you can't even score a date for yourself." Just then, Keigo's much more polite friend came up.

"I'm Mizurio Kojima, Mr. Asano's best friend, much to Ichigo's dismay. The others often call me a womanizer."

"Then it looks like you had better stay away from Soifon, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Rukia, and that girl over there, which I'm assuming is Orihime?" Said girl nodded before stepping up with Tatsuki and Rukia to put her arm around Ichigo, the other two doing the same. Soifon and Yoruichi each took a side of Logan.

"And Keigo calls himself a ladies' man. It looks like you two got beat to the punch," Ichigo stated with a smirk. While Keigo was complaining, Orihime decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki's best friend. If you want some delicious recipes, I'll be happy to show you some." When she said that, the others had their arms in an 'X' pattern shaking their heads, Soifon included since she noted that Orihime and Rangiku shared similar tastes.

"I'll think about it, Orihime," Logan said, causing the young girl to giggle. "By the way, have you ever tried a Peanut Butter and Cheese Sandwich before?"

"No I haven't, but it sounds good!" Soifon, Yoruichi, and Rukia shrugged their shoulders with a smile on their faces.

"I guess people in general have odd tastes in food. It's just to what extent," said Soifon. The others nodded at this.

* * *

Since one couldn't tell day from night in the training basements, no one realized that they spent a few hours getting to know Logan better. Not surprisingly, everyone was still shocked, Rukia included, that Soifon would open her heart out to a human, much less kiss him. She was still happy about that because she felt it was the right time to tell them. "Remind me to clock my dad later. He disturbed their alone time," Ichigo said.

"Okay, everyone, I hate to break it to you, but I think it's high time Logan met the esteemed captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads," Urahara stated, causing Tatsuki, Orihime, and Keigo to whine.

"Kisuke, are you sure that's a good idea? Considering that Captains Kurotsuchi and Zaraki are crazy in their own right, and the Seireitei is still recovering from the war, you might have to pick a different time," Yoruichi pointed out.

"Of course I'm sure. Shunsui didn't even know about Logan until he became the head Captain. I'm fairly certain that they would like to know more about Ichigo's new teammate. And besides, I don't think that Kenpachi would want to fight him seeing as how he's no hybrid." Yoruichi pondered on this before reluctantly nodding, knowing that her longtime friend had a point. "Good, because you and Soifon can take him over there through the gate!"

"At least he'll be safe with us," said Soifon as Kisuke readied the Senkaimon. Once it was prepared, he opened it, allowing Logan, Soifon, and Yoruichi to step through.

"Have fun at the Seireitei! And tell Mayuri I said 'hi'!" Kisuke exclaimed.

* * *

After escaping the 'Cleaner' thanks to Yoruichi's legendary Flash Step speed and Logan's Chidori Overdrive, which gives him a boost in speed, they made it to the Seireitei, which was the building that stood out in all of Soul Society. While they were escaping the 'Cleaner', Logan picked Soifon up bridal-style. He set her gently on the ground when they got through the gate, even though they were reluctant on that. After a few moments, an old man that had white hair with a black streak running through it greeted them. "Lady Shihoin, Captain Soifon, welcome back," said the old man, whom Logan figured was a Lieutenant because of the badge on his arm.

"Thank you, Genshiro. Tell Head Captain Kyoraku that we're doing a little meet-n-greet so the Captains and Lieutenants can get to know this guy," Yoruichi said, pointing to the Assassin. The Lieutenant, now identified as Genshiro Okikiba, nodded his head before Flash Stepping back to the Head Captain's barracks. "C'mon, you two. Let's get this party going!"

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi!" both exclaimed at the same time. Logan and Soifon looked at each other before laughing as the Shihoin princess shook her head.

'_Two peas in a pod,'_ she thought. They soon made their way to the Captains' meeting hall where the other Captains and their Lieutenants would be (with the exception of Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji, of course). Even though they already knew each other, Soifon still had to take her spot in line. The other Captains and Lieutenants saw a hooded figure in black. He remained hooded, as Yoruichi told him to stay that way until he introduced himself.

"This Captains meeting is now under way. Our main order of business is to introduce our new ally to the others. State your name, sir, and name the Soul Reapers in this room you have met aside from Captain Soifon," the Head Captain stated.

"My name is Logan Washburn, and I've already met the Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," Logan said as he took the hood off. Byakuya was shocked. The last time he had seen him, Logan was just training as an Assassin.

"Very well then, all other captains and Lieutenants present will introduce themselves." The first to come up was a young man who turned out to be sick all the time, which caused his hair to go white.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake, and I am the Squad 13 Captain. I assume you've met my Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki," the Captain said, getting a nod from Logan. Next up was, by all rights, a child's worst nightmare. He wore black makeup on his face, with the exception of his nose. His Lieutenant was a beautiful and normally emotionless young woman with purple hair in a ponytail and her own variation of a shihakusho.

"I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12 and the head of the Research and Development Department. Here's a list of nicknames I've been called," he said as he handed the Assassin a list. Logan looked it over and smirked after noticing one that wasn't on the list.

"You're missing one, Kurotsuchi," Logan said.

"What is it?"

"'Frankenstein'." There was laughter coming from everyone, including Byakuya and Mayuri's Lieutenant. Mayuri was furious at that one.

"That's a new one," he grumbled out. Just then, the young woman stepped up to speak.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, the Squad 12 Lieutenant. If there are any questions you have that are science related, I will be available. I also wish to interview you sometime if you are interested," she asked.

"That won't be a problem, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi."

"Just call me Nemu please."

"Of course, Nemu." After that, a Captain who looked like a pirate decided to speak up. His Lieutenant was a little girl who looked to be about 4 or 5, but Logan knew better. She had pink hair with an accessory that looked like a skull-and-crossbones.

"The name's Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11's hot shot. Nice to meet ya," said the pirate-looking Captain.

"I'm Kenny's Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi! It's nice to meet you, Hoodie!" Yachiru exclaimed, jumping on Logan's shoulder.

"'Hoodie', huh? You must be the Lieutenant Soifon mentioned that gives out nicknames to people." The little Lieutenant nodded at him while sitting on his shoulders. Next up was a Captain with a white buzz cut and two Lieutenants, one a girl with a short height and green hair, and the other a guy with black spiky hair, a sleeveless shihakusho, bandages on one side of his face and the number 69 on the other side.

"I'm the Squad 9 Captain Kensei Muguruma. I also happen to be one of the Vaizards. If you need to know more about us, ask one of the others," Kensei said. The green-haired girl decided to speak up next.

"I'm Mashiro Kuna, Squad 9 Co-Lieutenant. I also happen to be one of the Vaizards like Kensei here," she said. Logan sweatdropped after Kensei and Mashiro got into an argument. The guy with the 69 tattoo stepped up.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, Squad 9 Co-Lieutenant. As you can tell, I have to put up with their arguing all day while I wind up doing the paperwork," said Shuuhei. Knowing who had the common sense among the trio, Logan nodded at him. "I was also the Lieutenant before Kaname Tosen defected."

"Ouch. I guess I better not delve into that," Logan stated. He then got nervous at the next Captain, who stood at a good 7'6" and has the appearance of a wolf. His Lieutenant wore a pair of sunglasses all the time, even indoors.

"A wise decision, young man. I am Sajin Komamora, Captain of Squad 7 and a friend of Tosen before he defected," the Captain solemnly stated. His Lieutenant decided to open his yap.

"Tetsuzaemon Iba at your service. I am the Lieutenant of Squad 7 and the head of the Soul Reaper's Men's Association. If you want to become an honorary member, come talk to me, Shuuhei, or Izuru over there," Iba said.

"Hold that thought for a long time, Lieutenant," Logan deadpanned. He was then approached by a Captain with an eternal grin on his face and a bowl style haircut. His Lieutenant was an innocent looking young girl with brown hair and eyes. While he was still loyal to Soifon, Logan thought she, like Nemu, looked kind of cute.

"I'm the Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako. I'm also one of the Vaizards. Unfortunately, my Lieutenant still hates me because I'm in Sosuke Aizen's old spot," Shinji stated. "I'm still trying to get it through her thick skull that I originally had this post before that bastard made me and a few others into Vaizards."

"Now that his little rant is over, I'm Momo Hinamori, and unfortunately, I'm Captain Hirako's Lieutenant," she said with disgust. "If you just want to hang out some time, that's fine with me." Soifon looked at her with a death glare that she didn't notice. The next one up was a tall girl with her hair in a braid. She had a sad look on her face. Logan figured this was Isane Kotetsu.

"I'm Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad 4 and…acting head…of the…Medical Department," Isane said as she was crying. The Assassin knew exactly why as he looked back at Kenpachi, who was also looking pretty solemn.

'_I'm going to have to ask the Head Captain about this. I don't exactly think it's right to make a girl cry like that,'_ Logan thought. The next one up was a Captain that could easily pass for 1500s French. His Lieutenant looked like Droopy without the Jowls.

"I'm Rojuro Ortobashi, but people call me 'Rose'. I'm the Squad 3 Captain and also one of the Vaizards," Rose said. 'Droopy' came up next.

"I'm Izuru Kira, the Squad 3 Lieutenant. I also had this spot before the defection of Gin Ichimaru. He may have been a snake in the grass, but he was still a good friend," Izuru said. Logan made a mental note to visit Ichimaru's grave soon. The next one up was Soifon's Lieutenant who could easily be mistaken as a Japanese version of Fat Bastard from the 'Austin Powers' movies.

"I'm Marechiyo Omaeda, the Squad 2 Lieutenant, Leader of the Patrol Corps, and the heir to the Omaeda Clan," he said with a smug look on his face. Logan instantly knew he wasn't going to like him. He heard from Ichigo and Yoruichi about the 4 noble clans. He put the Omaeda Clan as his least favorite.

"How they got to be one of the Higher Noble Clans in Soul Society is still beyond me," Byakuya stated, finally speaking up. While they were laughing at the joke, everyone was still shocked that the Squad 6 Captain had a sense of humor. Omaeda merely grumbled, knowing the Kuchiki Clan head had him outranked. The next to speak up was the one Logan knew as Shunsui Kyoraku, the Squad 1 Captain and the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Over his haori was a pink, flower-patterned kimono. He wore an eye patch over his right eye due to a scar he suffered during a battle with a Quincy.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, and I'm sure you've figured out that I'm the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I must say that Kisuke Urahara picked a good time to introduce our secret ally to us. I never would've guessed that it would be someone who is about 18 years old." Soifon and Yoruichi snickered at this. "What are you two laughing at?" he asked.

"I'll explain it, Head Captain. I'm not 18, I'm 23," Logan answered, shocking Kyoraku and Captains Ukitake and Komamora. Kyoraku's other Lieutenant decided to speak up next. She was a young woman who wore glasses all the time. Logan knew this was Nanao Ise, Kyoraku's Lieutenant in Squad 8 before Head Captain Yamamoto's death.

"I'm Nanao Ise, the Squad 1 Co-Lieutenant. I take it you've met Genshiro Okikiba?" Logan nodded. "Well, until the deaths of Head Captain Yamamoto and Chojiro Sasakibe, he was Yamamoto's 3rd Seat," she said.

"So I've been told," said Logan.

"Well that does it for the meeting. Try not to crowd him too much as you get to know him," Kyoraku stated. "Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the world of the Living, Ichigo had asked Rukia to go out with him to dinner. The restaurant was fancy enough to get Byakuya interested in the food itself. "I'm glad you asked me out to dinner, Ichigo. But you didn't have to do anything this fancy," Rukia said.

"Yeah, well after what you did for me, Rukia, you deserve the best. Here, I got you a present," Ichigo said as he pulled out a small box wrapped in paper. Rukia opened it and her eyes widened.

"The Chappy the Rabbit necklace? Ichigo, thank you!" she said as she hugged him, kissing him on the lips for the first time, much to both of their shock. What they didn't know was that they were being spied on. Outside the window was none other than Ichigo and Logan's newfound rival Cloak. He couldn't bear to see the scene.

"At least you have your companion with you, Kurosaki," he said to no one in particular, thinking about his pet, Pitch, and his girlfriend, Mystique.

CHAPTER 5 END

* * *

**Okay, folks, that was a long chapter. I'm glad this is still going strong.**

**So, Logan got to meet the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Ichigo finally got together with Rukia (much to the chagrin of Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai), and Cloak has appeared again. Crazyblade89 put on Cloak's list of relationships that Mystique would be his girlfriend. Please review, but don't comment on that Mystique part because he will kill me if he found out.**

**P.S.: Just so you know, I actually had a Peanut Butter & Cheese Sandwich. It's pretty good.**


	6. Meet Ikkaku and Yumichika!

**Meet Ikkaku and Yumichika! Ichigo vs. Cloak Round 2!**

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back home to the _Black Crescent_ after their date. It turns out that anyone who let out a wolf-whistle at the latter were met with Ichigo's death glare, especially given his reputation around Karakura Town. Everything was perfect, including the dinner, but Ichigo knew that there was always one thing that could ruin it. He hoped that that 'one thing' didn't show up tonight while Logan was at the Soul Society. "It was nice of you to take me out to dinner, Ichigo. I really appreciate it," said Rukia.

"Yeah, well it's like I said, Rukia: you've done a lot for me and my family, so I figured I ought to pay you back. Then again, I don't know how," he said in response. Remember that 'one thing' that could ruin the evening for them in the end? Ichigo and Rukia stopped short of being webbed by it. Ichigo knew it was none other than Cloak. He just didn't know where he was. "Okay, Cloak, you can come out! You've already killed the night for us, you bastard!" Cloak then decided to step out of the shadows and under a street lamp.

"Round 2, Kurosaki?" he asked.

* * *

_Soul Society…_

Meanwhile, the girls at the Soul Society, save for Isane, Soifon, and Yoruichi, shoved the men out of the way to try and get to know Logan better. Even Nemu got in the frenzy, causing Kyoraku to laugh and Mayuri to get angry. "Girls…I…can't…breathe," Logan stated. Sadly, no one could hear him except for Nemu, who couldn't do a thing. Yoruichi decided to step in and rescue him. She Flash Stepped behind him, grabbed him by the arm, and then took him out of the room without anyone (except Soifon) seeing where they went.

They managed to get to the Squad 2 Barracks (in Soifon's office to be precise), allowing Logan to breathe. "Thank you, Milady," he said.

"Hey, I'd do that all the time, you know." They then heard Soifon coming through the door. Once she closed it, she directed her attention to the other two occupants in the room.

"Oh good, thank God you're intact. I honestly don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. By the way, Logan, you have a couple of spots where the other girls kissed you," she stated, prompting Logan to look in the mirror. "You weren't one of them were you, Lady Yoruichi?"

"No, Soifon, I wasn't. As attractive as he is, I was too busy rescuing him. Don't wipe those off yet, Logan," said Yoruichi. Logan complied, allowing the Flash Goddess to check out the lipstick marks the girls planted on his face. She explained that she picked up Momo and Nemu. Soifon made a mental plot to have them killed if they tried it again.

They then heard a knock on the door. Soifon answered it to find that it was a messenger from Squad 11. "This message is for Mr. Logan Washburn: Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki has requested your presence at his Barracks immediately!" the messenger said before leaving. The three assassins were confused.

"Why would Zaraki want to meet me?" Logan asked. Yoruichi and Soifon merely shrugged.

* * *

_World of the Living…_

Rukia took a good look at Cloak and immediately realized why Logan wound up in a hospital bed in the first place. '_This guy must've caught Logan and Ichigo off guard. He is a new opponent after all,'_ she thought before directing her attention to Ichigo. "Ichigo, have you been practicing how to materialize your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo smirked and nodded, extending his hand out and materializing a giant sword—his Zanpakuto's sealed state. Rukia did the same thing. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's Zanpakuto became a white version of itself with a ribbon on the hilt.

"Pierce the Sky and Protect, Zangetsu!" exclaimed Ichigo as his sword became two blades: the short blade in his left hand representing his Quincy side, or the 'old man' as he liked to call him, and the Khyber knife with the familiar size representing his Soul Reaper/Hollow powers. Cloak looked at the two with shock evident on his face.

'_Kurosaki's full of surprises,'_ he thought. He also saw that both Ichigo and Rukia were in black robes now. "You never cease to amaze me, Kurosaki. Although, I'm wondering where your friend Washburn is at. He seems like the intelligent one between you two." Ichigo had developed a good enough temperament to the point where the only one that could possibly piss him off is his dad. Cloak saw that because of the smirk on Ichigo's face.

"To be honest, Cloak, he's meeting some friends of ours. I don't really know when he'll be back, so that means you're stuck with me," he answered, only to hear Cloak chuckle.

"Fine by me. I'm kind of bored on this planet anyway. You and your companion there look like a lot of fun."

"Ichigo, what does he mean by 'this planet'? Is he from another world?" Rukia asked.

"That's right, Rukia, though from what world, Logan and I couldn't find out." This made the petite Soul Reaper even more nervous; she has never faced anyone from a different planet. Chances are, Cloak would give Byakuya a run for his money at full health. Cloak made the first move, jumping high into the air and coming down on Ichigo with a vertical slash, which the latter blocked with his Soul Reaper blade.

Ichigo then tried to stab him with the Quincy blade, only for Cloak to dodge it and kick his side. Luckily, the fact that Ichigo is a Soul Reaper/Quincy hybrid helped out a lot as Ichigo's Blut Vene kicked in just in time. The orange-haired fighter then sensed a shift in Rukia's spiritual pressure and immediately knew what attack she was going to use. "Tsugi no Mai," she said before Ichigo back-flipped over her. "Hakuren!" she finished. Cloak tried to jump out of the way, but his legs got caught in Rukia's Hakuren. He looked and saw that his opponents had a smug look on both of their faces.

"You must think that you have me down for the count just because I'm frozen, right?" he asked rhetorically. Then, from his symbiote, he generated a spiked club and broke the ice, thus setting himself free and shocking the two in front of him. He reformed the club into two swords and charged at the two Soul Reapers. This time it was Ichigo's turn to attack.

He readied the Soul Reaper sword and charged up his Blut Arterie, a move that Cloak had seen coming. Ichigo closed the gap between them by crossing blades with him. This part Cloak was not expecting. "Getsuga Tensho!" yelled the hybrid before doing his signature attack. Because of the Blut, Cloak was knocked back a few yards more than what Ichigo normally does. This only dazed him for a second before he recovered. He looked and saw that another Hakuren from Rukia was coming at him. He managed to avoid it completely this time around and escape the two just as he saw Renji coming with his Shikai active.

"What was that just now?" he asked. Ichigo gave him an answer.

"That was the source of mine and Logan's current troubles."

* * *

_Soul Society…_

Logan made it to the Squad 11 Barracks easily with Yoruichi and Soifon's suggestion to take the rooftops. He looked around until he saw Kenpachi and Yachiru. Once the latter pointed him out to the former, he decided to speak to his squad members. "Alright, everybody, settle down. We have a special guest honoring us with his presence. This is the Assassin I was telling you about." Everyone had their eyes wide open except for four people, the Captain and Lieutenant included. "That's right, folks. The man who killed 200 Hollows and assassinated 1000 humans, 50 Hollows and 100 humans alone in his base city of St. Louis. Am I correct?"

Logan looked at him with a 'Byakuya-like' expression on his face. "I don't mean to brag, Zaraki, but yeah, you're correct," he answered. Typically, with stats like that, Squad 11 would care less about these accomplishments, but since he was a pure-blooded human who happened to know Chidori and Flash Step, they took quite an interest. "I guess I should tell you that I also beat Renji Abarai in a fight while I was still in the 10th Grade." This shocked everyone, as even with the Gigai and the Limiter, Renji should still be able to win. It was then that Kenpachi's top 2 students stepped up. One was bald with a sleeveless Shihakusho and a shoulder plate with the kanji for 'Dragon' on his right shoulder. The other looked like he was cross-dressing one time and only kept the eye shadow on.

"Since you beat Renji, I guess I should introduce you to my top 2: Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. These two, especially Ikkaku, spar with Renji all the time. I'm certain that they'll have lots of fun with you. Yumichika, you're up first."

"The art of assassination is truly a most beautiful one, but I'm afraid that I'm going to put you into a long sleep. Bloom, Fuji Kujaku," he said as his Zanpakuto split into a four-blade sickle. Yumichika attacked Logan with a horizontal strike, which he dodged by doing a back-flip, bicycle-kicking him into the air. When Yumichika came down, Logan elbowed him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. When he made contact with the ground, Fuji Kujaku reverted back to its sealed state. Everyone who was a lower rank than the vain Soul Reaper was in shock. As for Ikkaku, that just got him even more pumped.

"Ha! You actually made Yumichika look like a total chump without even using your sword! You've got some nice moves, I'll give you that, but now it's my turn! Extend, Hozukimaru!" he exclaimed, slamming his sword's hilt with its sheath. The Zanpakuto then changed into a wooden kikuchi yari. Ikkaku charged at Logan, Hozukimaru in hand. Logan finally brought out his sword after Ikkaku failed to hit him. With each swing he took, Ikkaku was barely able to block. Logan tried a vertical strike, which his opponent blocked with Hozukimaru's middle section. From the smirk on Ikkaku's face, Logan figured out that that was a mistake. "Split Apart!"

The spear then split into three sections connected by chains. One of the sections came at Logan at full speed. He managed to dodge it and sneak behind Ikkaku with the Flash Step. He stabbed Ikkaku in the left shoulder, took his sword out, and jump-kicked him in the back of the head. "You fighters in the 11th ought to know what the number one rule is for dealing with Assassins: 'keep your yap shut'," he said. Logan proceeded to leave, but Kenpachi tried to stop him. Once he left, Kenpachi had one thought on his mind.

'_You and I will fight sometime. I guarantee it.'_

CHAPTER 6 END

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I know this wasn't that long of a chapter, but I've been on a bit of a dry spell lately. I bet you're happy that I included Ikkaku and Yumichika, aren't you.**


	7. The Heroes Remember Their Pasts!

**The Heroes Remember Their Pasts!**

Logan made his way back to the Squad 2 Barracks with no trouble at all. This was due to the fact that he didn't fight the Squad 11 Captain. He got to the hallways and heard an _'awww'_ sound coming from Soifon's office, so he decided to check it out. Once he got there, he saw Soifon and Yoruichi looking at a picture. He looked over Soifon's shoulder to see what it was. It turned out to be a picture of him and a cat. "Logan, you never told me you had a cat," Soifon said.

Yoruichi smirked at her apprentice. "I thought you liked black cats, Soifon," she said.

"Lady Yoruichi, I have a like for all cats. I just happen to love black cats in particular." They heard Logan chuckle when she said that.

"I'm sorry, Soifon, but I can't change the color on Oreo's fur. He probably wouldn't like that," he said.

"'He'? I didn't know that was a boy."

"Well, not all cats are girls, you know." Soifon looked scandalized as he said that. So with a flushed face, Soifon put on her usual scowl.

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot? I know full well that not all cats are girls! It's just that a majority of the ones I see are!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not calling you an 'idiot', Soifon! I'm just making an obvious point!" he shouted back, getting his point across.

"Hey take it easy, you two. There's no need to fight over something silly such as a cat's gender," Yoruichi said, finally getting a word in. "So how did your meeting with Squad 11 go, Logan?"

"Eh, it was alright. I knocked the wind out of Yumichika and stabbed Ikkaku in the shoulder before knocking him out. I had to get away before fighting with their Captain, though." Both of the women present went wide-eyed when he explained it.

They even had one thought on their minds: _'Poor Isane is not going to like that.'_ Soifon looked at the picture again and blushed, smiling that she saw her boyfriend with a cat on his chest. The cat had white fur with big black spots on its head, sides, and tail. "So his name is 'Oreo'? He looks adorable."

Logan nodded. "He's not just any cat, though. He became my best buddy before I became an Assassin. His previous owner happened to be my stepdad at the time. Over time, though, he just got worse. This was due to his inflated ego at the fact that he was working in Hollywood. It didn't help matters any that he was hit by a pickup truck while trying to help someone out of a burning car. I'm sure you could imagine the drama he put us through after that. I'm glad I'm stationed in St. Louis and not in Houston."

This earned him even more respect from Soifon than he already had, as she knew what it was like to go through that kind of Hell with families that didn't feel like it. He also had her sympathies because, just like she lost her 'mother-figure'/'pseudo-sister' Yoruichi for 100 years, Logan lost his father in a car wreck when he was only 3. The main difference was that Logan didn't even get to know his dad. Soifon then remembered some friends of his that he mentioned 8 years ago. "You mentioned some friends of yours that you told about me. How are they doing?"

Logan smiled before answering. "Everyone's doing fine. Lacy and Cory Stephens are having fun in San Antonio the last time I checked. JR, whom I figured out was one of my distant cousins, married a girl I had a slight crush on named Carrie Rinne." Soifon (and to a lesser extent, Yoruichi) grew a bit jealous when he mentioned Carrie, but were relieved when he mentioned that she got married to someone other than the only man in front of them.

"How did you come to meet Carrie?" Soifon asked, causing Logan to tense up.

"I met her when I found out she knew about you, Soifon. Apparently, she knew about my Aunt Donna's death. Once I told JR and the Stephens sisters about you, I figured out that she eavesdropped on us. Ever since then, she's been in our little circle. Lacy and Carrie often got into small arguments every now and then, but other than that, we all got along alright.

"One of my bigger bonding moments with her was when she heard a rumor about a haunted warehouse in our hometown. We investigated it for any clues, but while it turned into a good moment, it turned out that my cousin Colt was pulling a hoax on us. That in turn resulted into me doing to him what I did to Renji the next day," he explained.

"You whooped the living hell out of him, right?" Yoruichi asked. Logan smirked and nodded. "And what about your bonding moments with Lacy and Cory?"

"I only bonded with Cory through the advice she usually gave me. I only saw her as sort of the older sister I never had. I don't know how she saw me though. As far as Lacy was concerned, I enjoyed the time we spent together. In the 9th grade, we made animal sounds from the _Ace Ventura_ movies; 10th grade, it was throwing paper balls and mouse pads at a buddy of ours," he said before his face went into a sunken state. "Our Junior year, we hardly ever talked, primarily because she was hanging out with her new boyfriend and I was talking with Carrie.

"We got back to talking again in our Senior year, but no antics really. I've mostly been participating in the activities that were going on while she was acting as a teacher's assistant for the gym coach. Aside from the annual visit from the Kuchiki siblings, the occasional fights, and the Baseball games, it's been pretty boring. To this day, no matter what I do, I still miss my friends, especially Lacy and Cory," he finished, earning a smirk from the Flash Goddess.

"It sounds like you lived an easy life before meeting the guy who gave you Oreo."

"Yeah, I did. Even if I did graduate High School, I was too stupid to see the Hell I was going to go through with that jackass, but at least I got a buddy out of that ordeal. Unfortunately, I had to endure his wrath for 4 years before my mom decided it was all over. He's in Houston, I had to leave Oreo with my mom while I helped Ichigo and the others, and now I'm here."

"At least the hard part of your life is over, even if you had to complete a few assassination contracts in the process," said Soifon. Logan nodded.

"Soifon, I think it's high time we got Logan back to the World of the Living, don't you? Kenpachi hardly ever goes there anyways," Yoruichi suggested.

"Okay then, as much as I want to spend time with you, you still have to deal with that Cloak character. See if you can't get any more info on him other than his name."

"You got it."

* * *

They got Logan through the Senkaimon and back to the Living World. He searched for Cloak's Spirit Energies, remembering that he has two of them. He also managed to pick up on the Energies of Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku. He then picked up Cloak's energies and turned around. He saw Cloak leaning against a door. He proceeded with caution, remembering that he was the same bastard who sent him falling 8 stories from a building he was parkour running on.

"You've been gone for too long, Washburn. I had to fight Kurosaki and his new girlfriend last night," said the man in black. It didn't take Logan long for him to find out that it was Rukia he was talking about.

"Let's talk," the Assassin simply stated.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You." Cloak was surprised about this. "I want to know who you are, where you came from, why you're here, and why I picked up two Spirit Energies coming from you. And if I find out you're withholding information from me, I will personally slice and dice you to bits before using Chidori to make your remains extra crispy."

Cloak chuckled at the threat. "You sound pretty serious about that."

"I am."

"Very well then, I'll tell you, but it stays between us, got it?" Logan nodded. "My name is Todd Platinum and I come from the planet Exanton, or Exo as most would call it," he began.

* * *

_(Flashback…)_

_A human-looking Todd Platinum was leaving the building that he worked in. He turned on the radio, only to hear some astonishing news that Sonny Seconds, the planet's fastest hyper car racer had just got into an accident due to a sabotaged engine. Todd turned off the radio with one thought on his mind: _'That is one bastard that probably won't make it.'

_After a while, Todd finally made it to his house. He opened the door and got jumped by a living black liquid. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. The living liquid managed to cover all of Todd's body before disappearing inside of him, which he managed to find out quickly. _**"It is alright, Todd Platinum. I will not hurt you,"**_ said a voice in his head._

"_Who are you? What's going on?" he asked frantically._

"**I am the Symbiote that currently resides in your body. You've been listening to the news reports, have you not?"**_ Todd nodded, not knowing where this was going._** "Then you need to know that I intend to help others in need. I am getting sick of the criminal activity here in Crag City. It's about time someone put these criminals in jail. It's obvious the city police are not going to do it."**

"_Is this about Sonny Seconds' accident?" asked Todd._

"**Not just that. Besides, that was no accident. That was the work of Sabotage, someone who didn't want him to win that race."**

"_Let's go find him." With that determination, they set out to find Sabotage and bring him into jail. Todd started at the race track for any clues regarding any tinkering with Seconds' Hyper Car. He investigated the skid marks on the pavement, which led to the wall that the car crashed in. Todd and the Symbiote decided to check out Seconds' garage for any other clues. It was then that he discovered something unusual: a few bolts from the engine. _'Well now I know how Sabotage did it,'_ he thought. The Symbiote agreed with him._

"_Hey, who are you?" asked a security guard. Luckily, with the Symbiote's, Todd discovered that he could change his appearance a little, so he did just that._

"_Roger Bennett, Freelance Detective. I'm here on account of the Sonny Seconds accident." The guard didn't seem to believe him, so he checked his database for 'Roger's' detective agency. He didn't find anything to match. That's when Todd noticed something. Sabotage had left behind a wrench which had a metallic-looking Skull-and-Crossbones on it with the 'Crossbones' being two wrenches. He saw the same design on the guard's tablet._

"_Do you know anything about that wrench?" he asked._

"_W-what do you mean by that? Every one of the mechanics has a wrench," the guard answered. Todd knew he had caught him._

"_Each wrench has its team's logo on it, buster. Or should I call you 'Sabotage'?" The 'guard' knew he had been caught, so he ran away. The Symbiote covered all of Todd's body in black, making it look like he was wearing a full-body suit. "Well this is freaky, but pretty cool." He chased after the 'guard' and caught him in a couple of minutes. He slammed Sabotage to a wall, thus scaring him._

"_Who-who are you?" Sabotage asked._

"_Just call me 'Cloak'," Todd said before knocking him out. After that ordeal, the police came and arrested Sabotage, thanking Cloak in the process. Ever since then he has been taking down criminal after criminal, sending each one to jail. Unfortunately, a mutant invasion occurred and lasted for a couple of months. Cloak was even forced to team up with a speed demon cyborg who calls himself 'the Blur'. Unfortunately, these two hardly got along._

_They even picked the wrong time to get into a fight over how to take down mutants, and it escalated into a brawl. Cloak timed his slashes and webbing perfectly, while receiving several hits himself, given that Blur's main power lies in his speed. The fight lasted for a couple of hours until Cloak won. Despite the circumstances, Cloak helped Blur to his feet. "Now we can take out the source of the mutant invasion. I hope you've finally agreed with me, Blur," he said before turning to his bike. "Pitch, we need to get back to the hideout." 'Pitch' flashed its blinkers._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"…and there you have it, Washburn," Cloak finished.

"I take it you, Pitch, and this 'Blur' person dealt with the mutants?" Cloak nodded. "Hmm, I actually did a bit of research on Exanton," Logan said, shocking the hero in front of him. Logan saw this and added to his explanation. "In the Assassin's Guild, I specialize in the supernatural and paranormal. This includes Hollows, Soul Reapers, and extraterrestrials. Hell, Astronomy's sometimes needed to help prepare you. How did you wind up here, anyway?"

"Blur and I were going after an arch-enemy of ours named Yukon McSleez. He specializes in making cyborgs as tough as he is ugly. After Blur and I cleared out a couple of his big guns, he trapped me in an unbreakable glass tube and sent me here. You and Kurosaki know the rest," explained Cloak. Logan sensed Ichigo's Spirit Energy again.

"Hold that thought, Platinum. Okay, Ichigo, you can come out now! I know you were listening!" Ichigo stepped out into the open in his Soul Reaper form. Blur tensed up when he saw the orange-haired substitute, but relaxed when he saw that he wasn't drawing his blade.

"I guess we need to hear about your past, huh Kurosaki?" Cloak asked. Ichigo complied, revealing everything to them, including his mother Masaki's death at the hands of the Hollow Grand Fisher, his first meeting with Chad, His first meeting with Rukia, right down to the events of the Winter War, the Fullbringer issue, and the 1000-Year Blood War. Logan knew what it was like to be in big battles at such a young age since he's had his share of Hollows himself.

"I take it that that was the sum of it?"

"Yeah, basically. The whole job kind of made me distant from my friends, but I still did my job."

"Your mother would've been proud, Kurosaki."

"Thanks, Platinum." Logan got an idea from the conversation they had.

"Hey, guys, why don't we find a way to get Cloak home while we're dealing with Hollows? I'm sure we could think of something," he said.

"What about the Senkaimon?" Ichigo suggested.

"That's not going to work, Ichigo. The Soul Society has no links to Exanton other than when a person dies, they're automatically sent to the former."

"Well until we find a way, I'll help you guys deal with your Hollows. Knowing McSleez, though, he'll find a way to send his cyborgs my way. I'm going to need your help with that as well." Logan and Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, it looks like we're a team. Are you in?" asked Ichigo as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm game," Logan said, doing the same thing.

"Count me in as well," said Cloak, doing the same thing.

CHAPTER 7 END

* * *

**Okay folks, after a few weeks, that was Chapter 7. The pasts of the three heroes was finally revealed, the end result being that a new team was formed. Hopefully, Cloak will get along with Logan and Ichigo better than he ever did Blur. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**P. S.**

**I made a poll asking what girl you would want to be with Yuma in a **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal **_** Halloween one-shot. The choices are: Tori, Cat, Anna, and Rio. Make your pick on the poll, not in the review section of this chapter.**


	8. Logan's First Contract in Japan!

**Sorry for the long update, folks. I've just been busy with some Halloween projects in the form of one-shots, one of which has my first lemon in it. I'll give you a hint: it's not a **_**Bleach**_** or **_**Sonic**_** story. I do have a Halloween one for each of those, though. The projects I'll be working on include:**

**1) Chapter 8 of 'Symbios-Issues' (maybe Chapter 9 as well)**

**2) Chapter 4 of 'Chaos Control to PacWorld'**

**3) Thanksgiving one-shots for **_**Sonic**_** and maybe **_**Pokémon**_

**4) And a request from my co-worker and YouTube buddy latroy6.**

**A lot to tackle, I know. Here's 'Symbios-Issues' Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Logan's First Contract in Japan!**

Ichigo, Logan, and Cloak were patrolling the town to see if they could find any Hollows. Because of what Cloak told them, they were also on the lookout to see if McSleez had sent any cyborgs after him. "All clear on my end. What about you, Kurosaki?" asked Cloak.

"I'm not picking anything up, Hollow or cyborg," said Ichigo.

"Same here, guys," stated Logan. "Maybe Hat-n-Clogs picked something up on his radar."

"It wouldn't hurt to find out," Cloak said.

"That's a negative, guys. Kisuke didn't find anything on his radar. It's odd, but I'm kind of restless now."

"I'm not even going to joke about that, Ichigo," said Logan, whose alarm for assassination contracts just went off. He opened up the contract information just as Bill's agent Shaun Hastings called. "What's the deal with this guy, Shaun?"

"His name is Norman Baxwell. He's been known around Chicago for plunging the stocks in Illinois through unknown means. He is also the head of Baxwell, Inc. who doesn't pay his employees very well, instead either using their rightful money to fund Abstergo or gambling it away at a casino. It maybe my British descent, but I personally think that an American-based company like that needs to be shut down," Shaun said.

"Just like the paparazzi who will not leave the Duke and Duchess alone I take it?"

"You got that right."

"I'll see what I can do. Is he in Karakura Town?"

"No, he's in Tokyo. You'll have to explain this situation to Ichigo Kurosaki and the others."

"Alright, Shaun. I'll let either you or Rebecca know when this one is complete. Logan out."

* * *

After the conversation with Shaun, Logan went to Urahara's shop to find Ichigo and Cloak. He looked around and found them, as well as Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kisuke, and the rest of Ichigo's friends. Not surprisingly, Rangiku was excited to see him, but Toshiro had to reign her in. "Ichigo, we have a problem. I just picked up an assassination contract out on a corrupt business owner from Chicago. The guy's in Tokyo now, so I'll have to head there for a little bit."

"How long do you think it'll take?" asked Ichigo.

"It depends on how long it takes for me to find him. He's also a notorious gambler, so that narrows his hiding spots down to being a casino. The trouble is which one." Rangiku managed to break from Toshiro's grip.

"I'll go with you, Logan. It'll be so much more fun to do than waiting for a Hollow to show up," she said.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I can't have you messing around. The last thing we need is unwanted attention."

"Logan has a point, Rangiku. You do tend to draw unwarranted attention to yourself," said Rukia.

"Well he's got to bring somebody, and he can't just call anyone who's still in the Soul Society."

"I know I'm going to need some aspirin for going with this, but I pick Renji. He's more focused on the job than you are, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Rangiku groaned at Logan's explanation. "But hey, I still have that plan to take you, Soifon, and Yoruichi to dinner."

"Well if you're going to a casino in Tokyo, then you need to blend in. People there expect to see an American dressed in a nice outfit with a matching hat. Luckily, I've got just that," Kisuke said. He went into the closet and came back out in a suit that was Logan's size. It was a black tuxedo with a white button-up shirt underneath. The hat was one of Logan's favorite types: a black cowboy hat. He went in the back and changed into the suit.

When he came back out, he saw that the ladies (except Ururu) were red in the face. "Well, now I look like Bret Maverick," he said. It took all the willpower Rangiku had to not jump at him…which wasn't a whole lot to begin with. The only ones holding her back were Orihime and Rukia.

"Now that I think about it, Logan, I don't think you should take anyone with you. The Soul Society just called, so I told them about the contract. Captain Ukitake is sending one of his 3rd Seats who wanted to see Tokyo. You'll meet her once you get there."

"Hey look at that, Renji. Now Ichigo and Rukia can whoop up on you. Thanks, Kisuke."

"No problem."

* * *

It took him a while, but Logan managed to make it to Tokyo safely. He had to rent a car in order to stay incognito. The Soul Society told him that Ukitake's 3rd Seat was waiting by a lamppost on Main St. He managed to find her without having to look very far, sensing her spiritual pressure instead. He let her in the passenger's side. "I take it you're the 3rd Seat that Captain Ukitake sent?" he asked.

"Yes. My name is Kiyone Kotetsu. My sister Isane told me about you, Logan. It's an honor to meet you," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kiyone. Give your sister my regards the next time you see her, would you please?" he asked.

"Of course, thank you. So who is your target?"

"His name is Norman Baxwell, a corrupt business tycoon. And I do mean 'corrupt'. From what I heard, he's apparently a major supplier for Abstergo Industries, a modern day front for the Knights Templar. He's also a notorious gambler, but his card-playing skills are apparently very little. My guess is, because of his gambling addiction, Baxwell is most likely in a casino here," he explained.

"Well I've got my fake ID here, so I can get in as your date. I know Captain Soifon isn't going to be too happy about that, but we have a mission to do," Kiyone said.

"That a girl." They pulled into the parking garage and got out. When they went into the casino, they saw that it was mixed in cultural influence: Asian, European, and even some Western influences. "This reminds me of my hideout in St. Louis. The only difference is that the hideout doesn't have any slot machines, poker tables, roulette wheels, or a nice dining area," he whispered to Kiyone.

"So what does this guy look like?" she asked.

"He's a middle-aged man who's bald on top, has a Charlie Chaplin moustache, and wears a grey suit. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. There aren't that many Americans or English people here." They showed their IDs to the receptionist and started looking for Baxwell. They found him at a Blackjack table waiting for the dealer. Logan and Kiyone walked up to him. "Good Evening, sir. Care to play a little one-on-one Blackjack?"

"Why certainly, my friend. I want to see how my luck holds out today," Baxwell said.

"Well I'm certain that it will be your last time in a casino for a long while. I'm Jim Thompson," said Logan, using an undercover alias.

"And I'm Norman Baxwell. It's good to meet you, Thompson."

"The same with you, Baxwell." The two proceeded to their game. While Baxwell wasn't looking, Logan managed to slip a bit of poison in his drink. He had it specially designed to not kick in for 1 hour, which was how long it took him to almost completely drain Baxwell's funds. Right now, Baxwell didn't have much to bet, but he still chose to go anyway in hopes of winning at least some of it back. "Alright, Baxwell, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Hit me." The cards shown were a 6 of Spades and a 3 of clubs. The card Logan drew for him was a 10 of Diamonds, giving Baxwell a total of 19. "Stay."

Right now, Logan had the 10 of Hearts showing. He flipped the other card over for the luckiest draw in the world. The other card was the Ace of Spades, which gave the young Assassin a Blackjack 21. "Blackjack. You lose, Baxwell." The old man got up and tried to run, but he felt a funny feeling inside of him. His eyes rolled back as he fell to the floor. Logan went to check up on him as a way to continue the act. He checked his pulse to make sure the poison worked. "Well I hate to say it, folks, but he's dead." _'That poison's pretty effective. I'll have to give my praise to whoever designed it,'_ he thought.

* * *

After Logan and Kiyone left the casino, Logan got on his communicator and called the main HQ. Rebecca Crane answered. "Hey, Hot Shot. What's up?" she asked.

"Rebecca, mission complete. That poison worked pretty well."

"All for you, Logan. I know the reward was only $50,000. Sorry about that, but Baxwell hasn't done much beyond gambling, plunging the Illinois stock market, and funding Abstergo. That's pretty much what he's worth," said Rebecca.

"Eh, that's alright. I managed to get more out of him at the Blackjack table tonight," he said, getting Rebecca to burst out laughing.

"While Rebecca's laughing her head off, Logan, I'll forward your reward money into your account. Good job," said Bill, coming up on the screen.

"Thanks, Bill. Let me know if there are any more contracts in Japan until I head back to the U.S."

"You got it. HQ out."

"Alright, Kiyone, let's get back to Karakura so we can rendezvous with the others," said Logan.

"Okay, Logan," Kiyone said.

* * *

As they were driving back, a question started to bug Kiyone's mind. She decided to ask away. "Hey, Logan? What do you plan to do with the money?"

"Oh, pay a few bills here and there; maybe see if I can convert part of it to Yen; give a good portion of it to charity; and save the rest for grocery shopping," he answered.

"Why would you convert part of it to Yen?"

"That's the currency in the Soul Society as well, isn't it? I don't need the noble clans, especially the Kuchikis and Shihoins, to donate too much of their funds towards rebuilding the Seireitei, especially when I'm trying to help out as much as I can, Kiyone. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't do a thing to contribute while the Soul Reapers did all the work?"

"I guess you wouldn't be a helpful person." Logan smiled at her. Kiyone was another one he could see as a little sister, but he was afraid that if he told her that, she would try to get him married to Isane. Given the Squad 4 Lieutenant's current state of mind, he knew that that was the last thing she needed on her plate.

* * *

After refilling the gas tank, Logan drove the car back to the rental car shop and gave the salesman back the key. Logan and Kiyone walked back to Urahara's shop at their own pace. "I see you made it back here in one piece, Washburn," said a familiar voice. Logan and Kiyone turned around and saw Cloak leaning against the wall. "How was the casino?"

"Pretty impressive, Cloak. It's a shame I had to kill someone there. I bet they had to clean up a major mess when Baxwell voided his bowels," he answered. Cloak chuckled darkly at that, unnerving Kiyone.

"Yeah, I bet they did. I'll walk with you back to the shop." It didn't take long for them to make it back to Kisuke's shop, but when they got there, they saw Rangiku chained to a chair. Logan figured they must've known he was coming back soon, so they chained her up. Rangiku looked up and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Hey, Logan, I'm glad you're back. Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ichigo chained me to this chair once they sensed you coming. Do you think you can get me out of this?" she asked. Logan looked at her like she was going to attack him if he unchained her. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Logan, Kiyone, and Cloak rolled their eyes at her behavior. "Alright, but only if you promise not to jump me okay, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"You got it, Logan. Also, could you please just call me Rangiku? I like it when you're informal." He loosened the chains on her, and as promised, she didn't try to tackle him.

"Okay, now I have to get changed back into my usual clothes," said Logan.

CHAPTER 8 END

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I've been busy. At any rate, that's first of my projects this month. Now I have three to go. I think I'm going to do latroy6's request next.**

**So Logan has been introduced to Kiyone Kotetsu, the cookie-munching little sister of Squad 4 Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, as well as completed an assassination contract in Tokyo. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


End file.
